1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic terminals, and more particularly to a fiber optic terminal which provide a local convergence point between a service provider and a subscriber in a fiber optic network that has a small form factor and is variably configurable and modular.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic terminals in a fiber optic network may be referred to as local convergence points (LCP), fiber distribution terminals (FDT), fiber distribution hubs (FDH), and the like. Such fiber optic terminals are typically cabinets or enclosures which may house fiber connection points, splices and splitters. The splitters split an optical signal from a network operator or service provider into many optical signals for distribution to subscribers. This enables the transmission of optical signals over optical fibers connected to the terminals and extended towards the subscriber premises in the optical networks. Thus, the fiber optic terminal provides a convergence point for the fibers and the optical signals between the network operator or service provider and the subscriber. The convergence point offers management capabilities to the network operator or service provider. However, current fiber optic terminals lack features and design which would be beneficial in deploying an all-fiber access network, especially for broadband service providers, such as cable TV companies, and others, including, but not limited to, telcos, CLECs and municipalities.